A video encoder compresses video information so that more information can be sent over a given bandwidth. The compressed signal may then be transmitted to a receiver that decodes or decompresses the signal prior to display.
Previous solutions for generating on screen display (OSD) images typically use software (SW) or hardware (HW), which may update a frame buffer, which then may be displayed.
For example, in some conventional solutions to the problem, the on screen display (OSD) image to display may be first written in to a frame buffer. Then, the constructed image may be scanned out and displayed. This means that such conventional systems must include storage for a frame buffer, which is large and typically stored in a separate, expensive, DDR memory chip. In addition, such conventional systems must include a display engine, which can scan out the frame buffer in order to display it. Hence, such conventional systems may require a more complex hardware implementation and a large storage area for the frame buffer, and therefore cost more.